


Stupid For You

by enbyzuko



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyzuko/pseuds/enbyzuko
Summary: Reki is stupidly in love with Langa and well, Langa is stupidly oblivious.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will be relatively short — apologies!

Reki was sat tinkering with Langa’s board as the two hung out in Reki’s garage. After Langa’s small encounter with Miya it needed some adjustments. 

“This is gonna go like no other!” The red head exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he messed with different tools.

Langa huffed and slumped down in his seat, watching Reki work across from him,

“that’s what you said last time you fixed it.”

“Tch. You have no appreciation for me! Now, let’s go test it out!” He shouted, finishing up some final kinks. 

Langa rolled his eyes at Reki’s first statement but reluctantly got up and followed his friend outside. 

“Go on, go on!” Reki rushed, shoving the board in Langa’s hands as they walked to a more open area. 

“Give me a sec!” Langa pouted as he was putting on his helmet and setting his board on the cement. 

Reki watched intently as Langa pushed off with his foot and started skating around. Since Langa is used to snowboarding, Reki designed his skateboard to meet the characteristics of how Langa is used to moving.

The taller boy practiced a few tricks Reki had taught him which were much easier with the new corrections to the board. 

“WooHoo!” Reki cheered, “Success!” 

Langa slowed down and came to a halt in front of Reki, “That was amazing!” 

“I mean not to brag but I am awesome!” The chipper boy grinned and gave Langa a thumbs up. 

“Whatever,” Langa remarked lightheartedly and smiled, “can we go get something to eat now?”

“Ugh, Fine! Lead the way grumpy,” Reki hopped on his board and pointed down the street.

“you’re so weird,” Langa couldn’t help but chuckle, which made Reki’s stomach twist up with butterflies and his face grow hot.

Langa stopped laughing, noticing the expression on reki’s face, “hey, is everything okay?”

“oh! uh- yeah. i’m just, really hungry.” 

Langa nodded, once again pushing his foot off the ground, “i’ll race ya’ to Joes, loser buys lunch!” 

Reki smirked, “Don’t start getting cocky thinking you’ll win because you can do a few tricks now.” He snapped on his helmet, “Ready... Set...” 

“GO!” They yelled simultaneous and rushed off.


	2. Married Couple

“I won,” Langa hummed, holding his board in place as he stood in front of the building. 

Reki sluggishly followed suit, rubbing dirt off his hoodie, “stupid rocks,” he huffed. 

“Don’t blame rocks, maybe you just suck,” Langa opened the doors and stepped inside only to be met with Cherry and Joe arguing. . . again. 

“That’s a lot coming from the rookie-“ Reki yelled, running inside after him, pausing once he realized the situation. 

“Uh are they okay?. . .” Reki mouthed towards Langa.

“Are they ever?” Langa sighed.

“Guess not,” He hummed and sat down to watch the chaos unfold. 

Kaoru and Kojiro continued bickering until one of them realized they were in front of an audience.

“Reki- Langa.” Kojiro cleared his throat, causing cherry to snap upright, “hmph, I suppose I should be going now.” 

“The faster the better,” the other male murmured.

“what was that you gorilla!” 

“don’t you guys ever get along!” Reki whined, kicking his feet up onto the table only for Langa to shove them down. 

Without another word, Kaoru had left. 

“You guys fight like an old married couple,” Langa voiced.

“We are no such thin-“

“You’re so right, Langa!” Reki interrupted, letting out a hearty laugh. 

Langa chuckled along side him, and once again that feeling of butterflies came about.

“You know,” Kojiro butted in, “You two seem more like the married couple, you know with Reki jumping in your arms all the time Langa,” 

“I do not!” Reki crossed his arm. 

“Well you kinda d-“

“I didn’t ask Langa!”


	3. Vs Miya

“okay okay, drop your hips down more,” Reki positioned Langa’s body, blushing as his hands grazed the boys waist. 

“why’s your face all red? are you sick?” 

“It’s just hot out today!” Reki stammered, “just focus, if you’re gonna go up against Miya, who is basically a pro, luck isn’t the only thing you’ll need.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Langa stepped off his board and closed his eye on a relaxed manner, “calm down, okay?”

“calm down!?” Reki’s mouth hung open, “you’re kidding!?” 

“no not really,” Langa opened his eyes and took a deep breath, “i’ll be fine. . . it sounds. . . well fun.” Langa smiled, a real genuine smile. 

“you’re an idiot,” Reki groaned and leaned on him, “be careful, okay? I. . . I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Instinctively, Langa wrapped his arm around Reki, “I thought I told you to calm down.” 

This feeling. 

They both felt, 

Warm and safe. 

—

“...you’ll be my dog!” Miya pointed to Reki as him and Langa discussed their bet. 

“Alright,” Langa agreed without hesitation, causing Reki to jump on him.

“What’re you thinking!?” Langa only ignored him, he was gonna win this, he wouldn’t let anything happen to Reki. That’s what friends are for, right?

“Then it’s settled!” Miya clapped, “Don’t think i’m going to lose, slime.” 

Reki groaned, “Langa, teach that brat a lesson! I don’t wanna be a dog!” 

—

Reki smiled while watching Langa and Miya reach the end of the course. He never noticed how pretty Langa looked while he skated. 

‘ that boy , so reckless. he’ll be the death of me... but at least it’ll be a nice death. ‘   
Reki’s thought were soon interpreted as the two crosses the finish line, Langa winning by a hair.

Reki was about to burst with excitement as he ran over to his friend and jumped on him, “Langa! You did it, you’re so amazing!”

The taller boy blushed, “did you really think I was going to lose?”

“...Well.”

“Reki!”


End file.
